Quotro Business Centre
The Quotro Business Centre (originally Quotro Financial Centre) is a commercial office and retail complex in central Port Thomas. The complex consists of three skyscrapers, an underground shopping mall and a subway station. The complex is adjacent to Cube Square. Description Building I The first building was completed on the 23rd May 2011 and was at the time the world's tallest and first truly large building. It remained the world's tallest building until March 2012 when the height limit was increased and Craig House was built. Despite its age, it is one of the most well occupied buildings in the city with most of the floors occupied by offices of various businesses. The popularity is owed largely to the good floor layout and size. The top floor houses a cafe called The Over Cloud, which also provides rooftop tables. The lobby has been modernised on several occasions, most recently after the release on concrete in late 2017. The lobby provides access to the upper floors via stairs or a minecart elevator, as well as access to the underground mall. Building II Building II was built in September 2011 and was the first major building to use glass panes on the server. It had woollen floors and was completely unoccupied due to the small floor size and lack of wall space. The building was renovated in early 2013, but remained empty. In 2015 a skybridge to Building III was built. In April 2019 the building and the skybridge were demolished to expand cube square. It is the tallest building to have ever been completely demolished on the server. Building III Building III was built in February 2012 and was the last major tower built to the old height limit. A two storey extension was added to the roof in 2015 to differentiate it from Building I. Much like Building II, it is mostly unoccupied. In April 2019 a second extension was added. The building was more than doubled in width to improve the usable space on each level. The staircase was also completely replaced and a minecart elevator added. A mechanical floor was added on the roof, further increasing the height. A new lobby and cosmetic elements were also added. The building now has access to the underground mall and from there the rest of the complex. Building IV The final building was the second skyscraper constructed after the height limit was raised in March 2012 after Craig House. It was the tallest building on the server after it was completed for only a couple of months before the completion of Bondes Tower and is the sixth tallest building on the server as of January 2020. The top floor houses the Capital Crown restaurant. The building is tenanted by several businesses including Hotel Skyward. The underground mall is accessible from the lobby. From there, Building I and the subway station are accessible. Business Centre Station A subway station was built with the first building and provided connections to Port Thomas Central and Treewood. Later the Jackson Line was connected to the station, which added a direct link to Jackson Beach. The station was extensively remodelled in early 2019 and is currently accessible from the mall. Mall Construction of the mall began in 2015 and is ongoing. The mall is centred on the base of Building I with shops surrounding a central area. The shops are serviced by an underground alley behind them. Category:Buildings Category:Landmarks Category:Port Thomas Category:Stephens District Category:Historic Buildings